moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Erilihn Autumnsong
Erilihn Autumnsong is a young adult sin'dorei woman of common descent. She is a Farstrider ranger who serves her people as the leader of the Rising Wing division of the Dominion of the Sun. A practical woman, Erilihn often comes off as cold and stiff, but those acquainted with her know that it can be remarkably easy to make her warm up to you. A practiced spellbow, Erilihn can strike down an enemy from afar with deadly precision, as well as handle Arcane magic with lethal potency. The two skill sets, when combined, are not to be underestimated. Both erudite and resourceful, she maintains a true balance of arcanist and ranger. Recently, she has also begun studying Nature magic; her skills in this field, while amateur, have made her far more effective on the battlefield. Appearance Erilihn stands at an average height and weight for one of her people. Her skin is of a pale hue—the result of a life spent beneath the canopies—and her high cheekbones are lined with copious freckles, adding life to her pallid color. Sitting above these cheeks is a pair of keen emerald eyes that bear the faint remembrance of fel from long ago. Pulled into a loose braid or left to cascade down her back, Erilihn's wavy silver hair shines like pearly thread in the moonlight. She takes good care of it, but it is not uncommon to find a few leaves scattered about her hair, given her frequent visits to the woods. Her ears are pierced by nothing more than a simple set of silver leaf-shaped studs in the lobes. She has other earring holes that she keeps open, but she only ever uses them for formal occasions. She has little time for such frivolities on an everyday basis. As for makeup, she wears very little; usually just a neutral eye shadow, mascara, and a touch of balm to add a certain smoothness to her lips. When it comes to scars, she has quite a few, but most of them are almost entirely faded away or too small to be worthy of any notice. The only scar visible at first glance—and it really is more than just a scar—is the fact that about an inch is missing from the tip of her left ear. She is extremely self-conscious about this, but she has realized there is very little to be done about it. History Erilihn was born to a middle-class family in Windrunner Village, and from a young age was raised to highly value the legacy of the Windrunner rangers. They were her role models growing up, and her ability with a bow stemmed from her burning desire to follow in the footsteps of these elven heroes. As soon as she was old enough to learn how to shoot an arrow, it was all she devoted her free time to. It was soon discovered by her parents, however, that she seemed to have an innate aptitude for the Arcane. There was no excess of money in her household, but her parents managed to scrape together enough funds to send her to school in Silvermoon City, so that she could become a proper arcanist. Rather than choose between the path of a mage and the path of a ranger, Erilihn decided to utilize both paths and merge them into one—thus becoming a spellbow. For many years, she served as a Farstrider, though there was a brief period when she took a hiatus from the organization in order to assume a more forward role in the defense of Azeroth. As of now, however, she has returned to her roots and resumed her service as a Farstrider—and this time, as a soldier of the Dominion as well—in defense of her homeland and its people. Politics Thrust into the political spotlight as a target of social injustice, Erilihn has taken the stage recently as somewhat of an unofficial civic leader. Her position at the head of the Reformer party has cemented her as an outspoken elven rights activist, and her political opinions have become common knowledge to those who keep up with the news. Her main goals are as follows: * To transfer power away from Lor'themar Theron and instead spread that power throughout a committee of governing individuals, hearkening back to the Convocation of Silvermoon. * To welcome quel'dorei back into Quel'Thalas. * To allow the practice of illegal magics in Silvermoon, but ensure that this only takes place under proper supervision and with utmost discretion. * To turn Quel'Thalas into a neutral nation. The last point in particular has earned her many accusations of disloyalty from supporters of the Horde, as well as accusations of Alliance sympathy. However, she makes it abundantly clear that she dislikes the Alliance and has no desire to join its ranks. Rather, Erilihn has a great deal of respect and appreciation for the Horde and its members, and she would side with them over the Alliance any day, but she believes that the sin'dorei have paid their debts to the Horde with the lives of their brethren many times over. It would be in the nation's best interest, she insists, to maintain a friendly relationship with the Horde, but to disavow involvement in its warmongering. She is openly skeptical about the safety of her people, should the Alliance push north now that they have ousted the Horde from Lordaeron—a nation right on the border of Quel'Thalas. Nevertheless, as war as raged across the map, Erilihn has stood by her vow to serve her people on the field of battle. She may disagree with sending blood elven troops into war against the Alliance, but it is her sworn duty to fight where she her people need her to fight, and so she does, albeit reluctantly. She keeps these misgivings private, however, so as not to discourage the soldiers fighting under her command. While she does not yet believe in the moral or ethical validity of this war, she knows that the difference between hope and doubt can be the difference between life and death. Therefore, for now, she has hidden her true opinions on the matter from the general public, and has instead taken to sharing her thoughts behind the scenes in Silvermoon's political circles, where she still believes she can make a difference. Weaponry Analah'mindu Erilihn's prized possession, Analah'mindu—"Will of the Wilds"—is an intricately carved bow, imbued with both Arcane and nature magic. Runes riddle the bow's length: mostly of the evocation school, but some illusion as well. Other runes are present, but those two schools make up the bulk of the lot. Arrows Erilihn's quiver is full of expertly carved arrows, with more runes covering the length of each shaft. Because of the effort that goes into crafting them, Erilihn often will spend the few minutes following a battle collecting some of her used arrows and recycling them if possible. Swords Twin swords typically rest at her hips; they are curved and decorated with faint Thalassian engravings. A gentle aura of magic emanates from them, though they are not heavily enchanted enough for it to be notable at first glance. Concealed Arsenal Beneath her cloak and strapped to her person are various small blades, poisons, and other tools commonly used by members of the Rising Wing. Notable People Desstis Cloudfarer Erilihn's friend and former partner, Desstis is a reckless and often arrogant man, but also a man of good intentions, courage, and loyalty. He was her first close friend upon joining the Dominion (though they got off to a rocky start), and he remains her most trusted confidant to this day, even after their decision to end their relationship. Their backgrounds and personalities are rather opposite, but when the need arises, they can work together like a well-oiled machine. Selestra Rosevale Despite their incompatible political views, Selestra and Erilihn are good friends who always try their best to ensure that their positions as leaders of opposing parties do not get in the way of their relationship. Selestra's affiliation with the Blood Knights puts her in some often uncomfortable situations, particularly when Erilihn so often seems to run into trouble with them. Valeorya Bloodweaver Valeorya and Erilihn have had regrettably few chances to interact, given their vastly different social situations, but on the occasions where they have been able, the two have secured a friendly relationship. Valeorya, Selestra, and Erilihn form a stable friend group together. Silvitri Emberblade Erilihn and Silvitri are currently not on good terms. Their differing opinions on magical use and the Light have led them to clash in public, and they clearly do not think highly of one another. That being said, they have not had the chance to discuss matters in private together. Perhaps, with time, this could change. Tendael Dawnlight II Setrien Dawnlight—more commonly known as Tendael Dawnlight II—is both a leader and a friend to Erilihn. Her recent appointment as the acting leader of the Reformer political party—opposite to Setrien's own Loyalist persuasion—created somewhat of a rift between them, and even led to his order for her arrest on the grounds of treason. They eventually made up, and their bond seemed to strengthen somewhat, but immediately after this development, Setrien went missing and is currently believed by most to be dead. Artwork Gallery Erilihnportrait.png|by Lisavdbos Erilihnfull.jpg|by Macarious Elves comissions1 (3).jpg|by nevui-penim-miruvorrr Erilihn gala.jpg|by Nocturyn -1 .jpg|by Froxtain Hf girls.png|commission gift from Silvitri Dotsofficerart.jpg|by AnnettaSassi Erilihn toa ball 2018.png|by nozomi-m Erilihn_study_color.png|(still pic) by nozomi-m Erilihn_study_color_gif.gif| (gif version) by nozomi-m ErilihnbyNindei.jpg|by Nindei Category:Characters Category:Blood Elf Category:Dominion of the Sun Category:Farstriders